How Could I Ever Forget You?
by skagengiirl
Summary: He remembered Jasper, the figurine pig. And he remembered Brainy Smurf." This is the sequel to Please Remember Me. You should read that one, before reading this. Rated K. Spoilers for EVERY episode that's ever been. Please R&R! :


_Title: How Could I Ever Forget You?_

_Author: skagengiirl_

_Rating: K_

_Words: 1,712_

_Spoilers: 4x25 The Critic In the Cabernet & 4x26 The End In the Beginning_

_Disclaimer: _Bones_ belongs to the genius that is Hart Hanson._

_Summary: "He remembered Jasper, the figurine pig. And he remembered Brainy Smurf."_

_A/N: This is the sequel to Please Remember Me, so if you haven't read that one yet, you should read it before reading this one._

_Some of you who read Please Remember Me wanted me to write a sequel and I promised I would have it written and up on the site two weeks later, but that never happened. I'll tell you why. My computer just completely freaked out and I lost everything on my computer. We were able to recover most of the important things – pictures – but it kind of wore me down. A week went by, where I didn't want to go on my computer, so it wasn't until now that I have it somewhat up and running that I want to go on and do the stuff I used to do – reading fics, watching videos on YouTube and all that. So, last Saturday I was incredibly bored and an idea popped into my head and I started writing and this was what came out of it._

_This is a tribute to four amazing years of _Bones_ and hoping for many more seasons with what we love about this show. If Hart Hanson read fanfiction, this would be _my_ gift for him, thanking him for making _SUCH_ an amazing show._

_I'm not writing a sequel to this one, so enjoy it! :)_

* * *

"_You remember when we kissed,_

_You still feel it on your lips._

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing._

_You remember those simple things._

_We talk till we cry."_

_-Goodbye by Miley Cyrus._

She hadn't said anything for an entire minute, before she practically shouted that she'd be right there and hung up.

She cried on her way over. She couldn't believe it.

Fifteen minutes later he opened his door to a somewhat frantic Brennan. Remnants of tears stained her cheeks. She was panting, probably from running up the stairs. She looked him straight in the yes. She saw the familiar warm brown eyes that had been so darkened for the past week.

"You remember me?" She spoke so softly.

He smiled. "I remember you." He confirmed.

She smiled and wiped at her newly fallen tears.

"Come here." He said and took a hold of her arm, pulling her inside and into his arms.

She pressed her cheek against his chest and hung onto him tightly. She felt the familiar warmth that always came with his hugs.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I don't know how I ever could forget you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and let the rest of her tears flow over her cheeks. She leaned back just enough to look at him again.

"What do you remember?" She asked as she let go of him and sat down on his couch.

He followed suit, chuckling. "What don't I remember?"

She watched him, searching his eyes. So, he remembered everything? He didn't just remember _her_?

"I remember that we hated each other when we first met."

He told her and he remembered how she'd called him condescending, yelling at him for pretty much everything that he did.

"I remember saving you from getting eaten by dogs."

He remembered how she'd clung onto him for dear life, almost like she'd done just moments before. Even though she wasn't anymore, he could still feel her arms clinging to him, just like he could remember the feel of her lips on his, when they'd shared their blackmailed mistletoe kiss.

He remembered when she thanked him for letting her brother see his stepdaughter with a kiss on his cheek.

He told her how he remembered coming to New Orleans to find out what happened to her. How he'd taken her earring from a crime scene, so she couldn't be tied to the scene.

He remembered her mother's case. From knowing absolutely nothing at all about why her parents had left her and Russ all those years ago to finding out the truth that her parents had been criminals all this time. He remembered bringing her Chinese food every night, while they were working the case. He remembered her breaking down in a barn – the first time he'd seen her cry, he noted – telling herself who she was, when he put his hand on her back saying that he knew who she was. He remembered their second hug. He remembered comforting her. And he remembered that she'd dedicated her second book to him, calling him her friend.

He remembered Jasper, the figurine pig. How she'd shot and killed someone for the first time, to save him. And he remembered Brainy Smurf. _"You're better than Smurfette."_ He'd said.

He remembered being in the hospital after being blown up by her fridge. He remembered them dancing to Hot Blooded, finally watching her break out of her shell for the first time. He remembered her cancelling her date to keep him company. He remembered thinking of her as a friend.

He remembered reaching for her hand, desperately hoping that she would be alive when he'd pulled her out of the sand. He remembered wanting to cry in relief, when he felt her clenching onto his and using the rest of her strength to push herself up with his help. He remembered wanting to pull her into a crushing hug, but not when his then girlfriend would be watching.

He remembered watching her and her Father coming to his rescue, when he'd been kidnapped and was in the middle of being tortured. He remembered seeing the panic in her eyes and knowing that she'd probably been just as distraught as he had been when she'd been taken by the Gravedigger. He'd never felt more cared for by anyone – except for his son, of course.

He remembered her heartfelt speech at his last birthday. How she'd said that she now knew what a real alpha-male is… and it wasn't the one that anthropology had taught her. He remembered the look in her eyes. Guilt and regret for thinking he was a loser. Hope for him to forgive her. But it was her care for him that shined through.

He remembered taking a bullet for her. A selfless, but selfish act. He took it, so he wouldn't get to see her hurt, but it resulted in her getting betrayed. Again. He'd broken a promise to her and he'd vowed to himself that that were to never happen again. He remembered her putting pressure on his wound to try to stop the bleeding. He remembered her calling out his name, telling him that he couldn't die on her, that it was going to be fine, telling him to hang on. He remembered watching her working hard to keep herself from breaking down, but he could hear her voice cracking. He never regretted it. And he'd go it again, in a heartbeat.

He remembered her punching him at his "funeral", when she'd thought he was dead. He could still feel the force of the punch and see the anger in her eyes. He remembered the two weeks they hadn't been able to see each other and how much he hated it. All the more did he hate that she hated him. Never in the three years of working together had he seen her so angry and he never wanted to again.

He remembered her Father's court case. He remembered how she'd made him tell the jury that she was just as much a viable suspect as her Father was. He remembered hugging her on the steps outside the courthouse. He remembered seeing the most amazing smile break out on her face, when she saw her Father walking out of the courthouse.

He remembered going undercover with her as Roxy and Tony in Vegas. He remembered that he loved to have an excuse to be so close to her. He remembered almost falling when she ran into his arms after his fight with Monroe. He never figured out if that act had been her staying in character as Roxy, or if it had been Brennan, relieved that he was okay.

He remembered Buck & Wanda and their "knives of death".

He remembered the Christmas lung fungus. He remembered being in the desert looking for Angela's boyfriend's friend. He remembered sitting on a bench with Bones, watching his son on the merry-go-round. He remembered skipping a date with Cam to be with her. He remembered standing outside the diner, moving her head towards him, telling her that there was more than one kind of family. He remembered standing on the dock, waving goodbye to Sully. He remembered telling her that everything happens eventually.

He remembered his speech about the difference between sex and making love and becoming one. He remembered their sessions with Sweets. He remembered when she leaned on him, when they'd found out that Zack was Gormogon's apprentice, even though she was still mad at him. He remembered dancing with her on a case out of town. He remembered standing at the altar at Angela and Hodgins' supposed wedding. He remembered when she hugged him in front of everyone Hodgins and Angela knew. He remembered when she kissed his hand by accident, when he'd put his hand on her coffee cup.

He remembered their "guy hugs" well knowing that they weren't "guy hugs" anymore. He remembered carrying her on his back, because she was afraid of snakes. He remembered telling Cam that he was with Brennan, all the way. He remembered being in London with her. He remembered calling her special. He remembered when he told her that she was the only smart person he really liked. He remembered hating when she was working with another agent. First Sully, then Agent Perotta. He remembered the mac'n'cheese she made for him. He remembered the night when she'd asked him if he was going to betray her and he promised he wouldn't. He remembered bringing her a Christmas tree for the Christmas she spent with her family, in jail. He remembered when she asked him to father her child.

He remembered Andy. The baby Andy they took care of, while they were working on the case of his mother's murder. He remembered when she told him that he wasn't "that guy" anymore, that he was a fully developed man. He remembered when she said that she wasn't entirely sure that loving somebody was worth it. He remembered their double date with Sweets and his then girlfriend, April. He remembered when she performed "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", proving that her Mother indeed was right. He remembered telling her and Sweets that if it hadn't been for his grandfather, he'd probably had killed himself when he was a teenager. He remembered her heartbreaking story of her foster parents locking her in a trunk for two days, because she broke a dish.

He remembered telling her that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. And how he regretted that he'd drawn that line.

He remembered telling her that there was someone for everyone, and how he hoped she one day would see that he could be that 'someone'. He remembered when she told him that she was jealous of everyone, because of their belief in love. He remembered when she practically told him that she saw herself better through his eyes. He remembered her pained face, when they discovered that he had a brain tumor.

He remembered all of the simple things that still meant so much. And lastly, he remembered _her_. He remembered who _they_ were, _what_ they were and everything about them.

He remembered that he was in love with her.

"I know this probably isn't the right time, but… I just wanted you to know." He told her and looked into her eyes. They glimmered with happiness.

She smiled, wiping newly fallen tears away. "I know." She said and added: "Me too."

* * *

_The end! I hope you enjoyed it!! :)_

_I tried to remember just about every memory about the BB relationship, but I probably haven't remembered all of them, right?_

_Anyways, my heart goes out to Ryan O'Neal who lost his girlfriend, Farrah Fawcett, of 30 years with whom he shares a son. R.I.P. Farrah._

_This fic is dedicated – once again – to my best friend Simone, aka. Butterfly and Angela/Ange, just because you made me begin to watch _Bones_. I love you, and I can't wait for Tuesday ;)_

_Reviews make my day. Just saying ;)_


End file.
